Blog użytkownika:SleepyAshley/Yuko Masuta
Yuko Masuta '- Szesnastoletnia uczennica Akademi High School i główna zastępczyni w klubie Sztuk Walk 'Wygląd Yuko ma krótkie do karku czarne włosy, i szare oczy, można prawie że uznać że jest lustrzanym odbiciem swojego starszego brata we formie kobiecej, z tą różnicą że oboje mają inne kolory oczu. Yuko ubiera się w jeden z dostępnych mundurków szkolnych, z tą różnicą że nosi czarne zakolanówki. Jako członkini klubu sztuk walki nosi klubową przepaske na głowie. 'Osobowość' Yuko ze swojej spontanicznej osobowości odzwierciedla się tym że jest niezwykle enegriczna i wesoła, niczym małe dziecko, któremu nigdy nie kończą się baterie. Poza tym jednym z największych marzeń Yuko jest chociaż raz pokonać swojego starszego brata, który czasem lubi jej podokuczać, jak to w rodzeństwie bywa ale Yuko mimo to kocha swojego brata, który się nią opiekuje i troszczy. Dziewczyna mimo swojego wieku, jest bardzo wysportowana i gibka, jest to tym spowodowane że chodziła na akrobatyke i lekkoatletykę pięć lat temu, w szkole podstawowej. Nie pomijając Yuko bardzo łatwo zawiera przyjaźnie, przez to że jest bardzo pewna siebie i odważna oraz miła co ułatwia jej zdobywanie zaufania i tych podobnych. 'Historia' ~W budowie~ 'Relacje' Budo Masuta Są rodzeństwem, obaj dażą się braterską miłością lecz czasem dochodzi do kłótni która kończy się bitwą na telerze i śmiechem. Ayano Aishi/Yandere-Chan Yuko nie ma nic do Yan-Chan osobiście całkiem ją lubi czasem kiedy biegnie korytarzem udaje jej się ją dogonić i porozmawiać. Osana Najimi Yuko i Osana nie kapią do siebie miłością, wręcz odwrotnie, można by było to opisać konfrontacją połączona z nienawiścią Taro Yamada/Senpai Yuko lubi Taro, czasem rozmawiają razem gdy Taro odprowadza Yuko do klasy. Luciel Himoshi Dziewczyna przez pewnien czas była w nim zauroczona, ale było to chwilowe, ale Luciel uważa Yuko za dobrą przyjciółke, przynajmniej tak jej mówi, a z czasem zauważa że skrycie ją śledzi Ryuu Koyama Nie ukrywając Ryuu czasem flirtuje z Yuko ale ta nie jest nim na tyle zainteresowana aby to docenić. Shiro Yorokasai Kiedyś Shiro był w niej zakochany, Yuko o tym znakomicie wiedziała ale wolała aby zostali tylko przyjaciółmi więc ustaliła mu pewną granice. Kijuro Miyagi Dziewczyna uważa, za uroczego chłopaka, który jest trochę mroczny ale miły, mimo swojej wrednej osobowości.Mimo natury Kijuro Yuko i chłopak są dobrymi przyjaciółmi i lubią spędzać ze sobą czas. Nanami Koyama Nie wie, czemu jest dla niej aż tak miła, czasem kiedy zrobi coś złego Nanami puszcza jej to płazem, i nie kończy się to pouczeniem lub uwagą Kurou Koyama Uważa go za zabawnego chłopaka, który jest dosyć dziecinny ale za to go lubi. Omitsu Hayami Uważa go za dosyć uroczą, ale i też zabójczą, i czasem kiedy dziewczyny się pokłócą dochodzi do rękoczynów i nie uczciwych chwytów narzędziami ostrymi, co zazwyczaj kończy się tym że Yuko nosi bandaże na rękach a czasem na nogach, wie że Budo za wszelką cene chce się odpłacić Omitsu ale Yuko mówi aby on się nie wtrącał ~Jeśli chcesz aby Yuko miała relacje z twoją postacią pisz śmiało :)~ 'Ciekawostki' *Początkowo miała być rywalką ale uznałam ten pomysł za głupi *Kiedy zabijemy Yuko na oczach Budo ten bez namysłu zacznie nas gonić, mimo iż będziemy w klubie sztuk walki bądź nasz poziom siły będzie wysoki nie da się wygrać. A kiedy zabijemy Budo na oczach Yuko zasada jest taka sama. *Kiedy Yuko straci swojego brata będzie siedzieć w klubie sztuk walki skulona w kącie. *Ma skrytego wielbiciela, którego niebawem stworze *Jej ulubionym kolorem jest szary i bordowy *Na drugie imię ma Fujiko 'Cytaty' 'Galeria' ' Yuko Masuta (W domu).jpg|Yuko Masuta (W domu) ' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Fanon Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie